Fool
by BaekhyunSamaa
Summary: Sedikit kutipan surat Xiao Luhan untuk Oh Sehun, fans pertamanya. HunHan Fanfiction. Hope you read and like it.


**BaekhyunSamaa Present**

**Fool**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dear Oh Sehun_

_Sehun-ah, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sehat kan? Kau makan dengan baik bukan? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja, tak seperti keadaanku saat ini._

_Oh Sehun, tahukah kau? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu sekarang. Yah, aku memang benar-benar rindu._

_Kau tak percaya, hah? Kau bilang aku berbohong?_

_Aku serius dengan ucapanku, kau tahu. _

_Oh Sehun, aku tahu, aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku memang bodoh, bodoh karena melepas seorang pria sebaik dirimu. Aku bodoh, karena aku telah mengusirmu dari kehidupanku. Dan aku bodoh, karena aku, tak menahanmu pergi meninggalkanku._

Luhan menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. Ia menjauhkan kertas itu dari mejanya, meletakkan kepalanya disana, dan menangis terisak. Ia benar-benar butuh sandaran sekarang. Tak selang 10 menit kemudian, ia menghentikan tangisnya, lalu mengambil kertas dan pulpennya kembali.

_Oh Sehun, entah bagaimana perasanmu sekarang, aku berharap kau tak membenciku. Mustahil kah jika kau tak membenciku setelah apa yang ku lakukan padamu? Memang iya, tapi, bukankah berharap itu wajar?_

_Oh Sehun, bolehkah aku minta maaf? Aku tahu kau pasti akan mengusirku jika aku mengatakannya didepanmu. Tapi Sehun, bisakah dalam surat ini kau pura-pura memaafkanku? Sungguh, aku benar-benar lelah sekarang._

_Sehun, aku tahu, mungkin sekarang aku sama sekali tak ada dihatimu, bahkan diingatanmu. Haha, lucu ya? Dulu kau bilang hatimu 100% untukku, namun sekarang aku yakin barang 0,00000001% pun aku tak akan ada disana. Waktu memang hebat, bisa merubah perasaan menusia secepat itu._

Luhan kembali mendapati air matanya jatuh dikertas. 'Bodoh, bagaimana Sehun bisa membacanya dengan jelas jika kau terus mengalirinya dengan air mata, Heh?' rutuknya pada diri sendiri. Luhan kemudian mengambil tisu dipojok mejanya, mengusapkan kewajahnya, lalu melanjutkan tulisannya.

_Sehun-ah, kau ingat saat aku masih Trainee? Kau diam-diam selalu memberikan vitamin dan handuk dilokerku kan? Terkadang, kau bahkan menyelipkan kado dan tulisan kecil juga didalamnya. Jangan kau kira aku tak tahu, Sehun-ah. Kau ingat bagaimana kau marah-marah saat kesulitan membuka lokerku? Haha, ekspresimu sangat lucu saat itu. Tahukah kau? sekarang aku tertawa sendiri mengingatnya._

_Oh Sehun, maaf telah membuang semua handuk dan vitamin yang telah kau berikan padaku. Maaf telah melemparkan semua kado dan tulisan tanganmu ke tong sampah saat itu. Oh Sehun, aku benar-benar bodoh. Bodoh, karena tak tahu begaimana kerasnya perjuanganmu membeli vitamin mahal itu. Tak tahu bagaimana sulitnya kau merajut handuk-handuk itu khusus untukku. Tak tahu, bagaimana susahnya kau mempelajari bahasa mandarin agar dapat menulis surat untukku. Dan terakhir, aku tak tahu bagaimana kau harus bekerja siang malam untuk sekedar membelikan kado mahal untukku, berharap aku semangat menjalani masa Traineeku._

Tangisan Luhan semakin menjadi-jadi. Kini, ia bahkan telah mengambil lebih dari 20 lembar tisu untuk menyeka air matanya. Luhan memang selalu saja begini. Ia akan selalu menangis, tatkala mengingat bagaimana besarnya perjuangan Oh Sehun agar dia semangat menjalani masa Traineenya.

_Sungguh Oh Sehun, aku bukanlah idola yang baik bagimu. Seharusnya, aku bahagia bukan memiliki Fans yang baik sepertimu? Seharusnya, aku harus mengucapkan beribu-ribu terimakasih untukmu bukan karena sudah mendukungku? Tapi aku memang bukan idola yang baik Sehun. Aku bahkan tak pantas disebut idola, karena aku telah membuat fans pertamaku selalu tersakiti karenaku._

_Kau ingat saat aku telah debut? Kau selalu mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi. Pergi konser, syuting iklan, film, bahkan drama, kau selalu hadir disana, menunggui segala aktivitasku, menjagaku sampai aku pulang dengan selamat. Dan kau masih ingat apa responku? Aku malah mengataimu sebagai penguntit, Stalker, Fans labil, Pria mesum, cabul, dan berbagai sebutan tak senonoh lainnya. Kau tak pantas mendapatkan hal itu bukan? Aku tahu, tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur. Cacianku padamu pun tak bisa ku tarik seenaknya._

_Kau ingat bagaimana kau harus menungguku diluar karena tak boleh masuk melihat proses syuting? Kau ingat bagaimana kau meringkuk didepan pintu sampai aku selesai dengan aktivitasku? Kau ingat juga bagaimana kau harus jatuh dari motormu karena kewalahan mengejar mobil agensiku? Aku tahu kau masih ingat Oh Sehun, dan aku juga tahu, kau ingin melupakan kejadian itu sekarang._

Luhan kembali berhenti menulis. 'Tidak, jangan kau melupakan hal ini dulu Oh Sehun' rontanya dalam hati. Luhan berusaha meneraturkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena sesak didadanya, kemudian mangambil pulpennya lagi, dan melanjutkan tulisannya.

_Oh Sehun, kau ingat apa yang harus kau lewati hanya untuk mengucapkan "Selamat atas dua tahun debutmu" itu? Kau ingat bagaimana ratusan Fans mendorongmu menjauh dari pintu masuk? Kau ingat bagaimana puluhan Fans priaku memukulimu karena kau bersikukuh ingin masuk? Dan tahukah kau siapa yang menyebabkan semua Fansku membencimu? Semua itu karena aku Oh Sehun, akulah yang membuatnya seperti itu._

_Sehun, akulah yang mengatakan pada mereka kau adalah 'pria cabul yang menguntitku', 'stalker mesum tak tahu malu', atau 'pengganggu nomor satu yang selalu mengikutiku' dijejaring sosial. Kau tahu, aku bahkan memfitnahmu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku, untuk membuat mereka semakin marah padamu. Kau tahu hal itu bukan? Aku yakin kau tahu, tapi kenapa kau tak pernah marah padaku, Heh? Kenapa kau malah bersikap semakin baik padaku?_

Tes tes

Tangisan Luhan semakin menjadi-jadi. 'Kau bodoh Xiao Luhan' umpatnya lagi. Luhan memukukan tangannya ke meja, terus memukuli, hingga ia mencium bau anyir keluar dari tangannya. Ia tahu, tangannya terluka sekarang. Namun ia tidak peduli, karena baginya, luka Sehun jauh lebih menyakitkan.

_Sehun-ah, sebenarnya bukan hanya aku yang bodoh. Kau tahu? Kau bahkan lebih bodoh dariku. Kau bodoh karena masih bertahan disampingku sampai akhir, sampai aku mengusirmu kasar. Kau bodoh masih mengatakan 'Luhan, kau yang terbaik!' padahal jelas-jelas aku yang membuatmu dipukuli pria-pria itu. Kau bodoh karena menyukaiku, yang bahkan tidak menangis, walau tahu kau hampir saja mengorbankan hidupmu untuk menyelamatkanku._

_Kau ingat bagaimana kejadian hari itu? Hari dimana kau harus kehilangan suaramu untuk selamanya. Kau ingat, saat itu aku dengan bodohnya ingin bunuh diri, hanya karena Kris memutuskanku? Sudah ingatkah? Kau bahkan mendorongku ke pinggir jalan dan menggantikanku tertabrak truk itu, yang membuat tulang rusukmu tersangkut ketenggorokan, dan menyebabkan pita suaramu rusak karenanya._

Pyar

Suara kaca pecah kini menghiasi kesunyian malam itu. Tanpa khawatir dengan tangannya, Luhan terus memukul kaca itu hingga tangan kirinya berdarah, menjadikan kedua tangannya kembar sekarang.

_Sehun, kau tahu? Aku benar-benar bodoh karena tak memandangmu, tak memandang pria sebaik dirimu. Aku bahkan begitu bodoh, hingga mengusirmu dari hidupku. Sehun-ah, kau masih ingat ketika kau berada dirumah sakit saat itu? Kau masih ingat makian yang ku tujukan padamu? Masih ingatkah dengan pukulan beringasku? Kau harusnya masih ingat, karena aku begitu kejam saat itu. Aku begitu kejam padamu Oh Sehun. Aku begitu kejam, karena malah memukul pria yang menolongku. Aku begitu kejam, karena telah memaki pria, yang bahkan tidak bisa membalas makianku. Sungguh, aku benar-benar pria yang kejam Oh Sehun._

Tangan Luhan bergetar hebat saat ini. Namun, walau begitu, ia tetap berusaha meneruskan tulisannya, tak mau suratnya berhenti hanya disitu.

_Yang terakhir dari pertemuan kita, Oh Sehun, apa kau masih mengingatnya? Kau masih mengingat bagaimana aku membentakmu dan menyuruhmu berhenti mengikutiku saat itu? Kau ingat bagaimana aku meneriakimu dan mengerahkan seluruh kata-kata buruk didunia hanya untukmu? Kau ingat bagaimana kau malah tersenyum tulus saat aku menyuruhmu mati? Dan kau juga ingat saat kau menerjunkan dirimu dari atas tebing hanya untuk mewujudkan perintahku?_

_Bodoh bodoh bodoh_

_Kau bodoh, kau bodoh, kau bodoh Oh Sehun. _

_Kau bodoh, karena membiarkanku melanjutkan kisah ini sendirian. Kau bodoh, karena kau tidak melihat kelanjutan kisah kini. Kau bodoh, benar-benar bodoh Oh Sehun._

_Oh Sehun? Apa kau mendengar teriakanku saat itu? Apa kau melihatku menangis meraung-raung didekat jasadmu? Kau jahat Oh Sehun, jahat karena tak menungguku menyadari perasaanku. Jahat karena tak membiarkanku membalas perasaanmu. Oh Sehun, kau benar-benar pria yang jahat._

Luhan kini terjatuh dari tempat duduknya. 'Sehun-ah' rintihnya berulang-ulang sambil memegangi lututnya sendiri. Luhan lalu bersimpuh, bersimpuh dibawah mejanya, namun ia masing menggunamkan kata yang sama, kata yang sangat penting baginya.

_Sehun-ah, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Sungguh, tak bisakah kau tinggalkan surga dan menemuiku sekarang? _

_Tak bisakah kau kembali kedunia dan memaafkanku?_

_Atau, kalau kau tak mau, tak bisakah kau mengajakku kesana?_

Luhan menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. Diambilnya kertas itu, kemudian dilipatnya dan ditaruhnya dilaci, bersama ratusan surat lainnya.

"Sehun, aku benar-benar terlihat bodoh sekarang. Aku bodoh, karena selalu menulis surat, yang bahkan tak tahu harus ku kirim kemana" ucap Luhan lirih.

Cetik

Luhan mematikan lampu kamarnya. Kini, ia tengah berbaring diranjangnya, mencoba menuju alam bawah sadarnya, berharap ia dapat bertemu Sehun, sang pengisi hatinya..

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung, aku baik-baik saja._

_Hyung, aku juga merindukanmu._

_Hyung, aku percaya padamu._

_Hyung, kau tak bodoh Hyung, akulah yang bodoh_

_Hyung, bagiku kau tetap nomor 1, tetap 100% mengisi hatiku._

_Hyung, aku memaafkanmu, jadi, jangan menyalahkan dirimu._

_Hyung, aku tak pernah menyesal memberikanmu barang-barang itu, aku juga tak pernah menyesal menunggumu selama ini, Sungguh._

_Hyung, tak apa jika mereka memukuliku, asal kau bisa mendengar ucapan selamat dariku, semua tak masalah bagiku._

_Hyung, sikapku padamu tak akan berubah, apapun yang terjadi, jadi percayalah itu._

_Hyung, aku melihatmu berteriak saat itu, menangis saat itu. Tapi, melihatmu seperti itu benar-benar menyakiti mataku, jadi, tak bisakah kau berhenti menangis dan kembali tersenyum?_

_Hyung, maaf karena aku tak bisa pergi dari sini seenaknya. Tuhan tak mengijinkan hal itu, kau tahu? Hyung, maaf juga aku tak bisa menjemputmu, karena aku benar-benar ingin kau hidup lebih lama hyung, aku ingin kau hidup bahagia lebih lama, lalu mewujudkan cita-citamu._

_Dan terakhir yang perlu kau tahu, _

_Aku mencintaimu Luhan Hyung" _

Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan lembut, membuat Luhan tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum dalam tidurnya. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela, terbang meninggalkan Luhan yang tertidur lelap menyebrangi mimpinya.

**END**

Please Review, if you read my Fanfiction. See you in other story… *bow

Special Thanks For **LyaxueSiBum, Baby Panda Zi TaoRis Exotics, arvita kim , kuncipintu, nin nina, amel anyi2, ohristi95, kim heeki, baby reindeer, Luhan wife, minnippel, Xi Ri Rin, Wu Lian Hwa-Lyn Wu, DeerLu BaekguHun, yoohae shaex, RZHH 261220**. Terimakasih telah me-review cerita ini...

Berminat Review?


End file.
